


I win!

by boomturkey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Cumsharing, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Training Camp, national team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomturkey/pseuds/boomturkey
Summary: Hoshiumi is the only person who can out jump Hinata by a measly 1cm. This fact is slowly driving Hinata insane. So he decides to do something about it.HoshiHina Competitive Blow Jobs - The fic.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Hoshiumi Kourai
Comments: 8
Kudos: 151
Collections: Play Ball Zine Collection





	I win!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in [Play Ball! a HQ NSFW Anthology](https://twitter.com/hqsmutzine).
> 
> Special thanks to [Slumber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slumber/pseuds/Slumber) and [Dzesi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dzesi/pseuds/dzesi) for beta-ing!

Three days ago, Hinata Shouyou and the rest of Japan’s men’s National Team had been given a piece of paper. A neat ordered list of results from the team’s intensive fitness tests over the last several weeks. Hinata had outdone himself in quite a few areas: VO2 max, sprint times, and his reflex speeds blew everyone else out of the water. However, there was one data point that had been bothering him.

_Ushijima Wakatoshi: Vertical - 349.7cm_

_Ojiro Aran: Vertical - 349.8cm_

_Hakuba Gao: Vertical - 349.9cm_

**_Hinata Shouyou: Vertical_ \- ** **_350.0cm_ **

**_Hoshiumi Kourai: Vertical_ \- ** **_351.0cm_ **

That one centimeter was slowly driving him insane. 

On some days, Hinata felt like that one centimeter between him and Hoshiumi was all that stood between him and true happiness. Since he’d figured out his boom jump in his first year of high school, there had not been a team where Hinata Shouyou didn’t have the best vertical—including Asas São Paulo, where the average height of everyone on his team hovered around 200cm. It was a point of pride for him, something he hadn’t been aware of just how much of his personal identity he'd staked on, until it was plucked away from him. 

Hinata had had the best jump on every team he’d ever been a part of... until he joined the national team. Hoshiumi is an itty bit better at jumping than Hinata, and it’s going to be the death of him.

The trouble is that, when he and Hoshiumi had been selected for the national team last year, only 0.25cm separated their pinnacles. It’s with an almost melancholy sort of fondness that Hinata recalls the way he’d thrown Hoshiumi a competitive grin and promised that he was going to catch up and surpass him by the next training camp. Because that’s what it was at the time: a challenge. Something to climb. A goal to reach. Someone to beat. You know, kind of the basis for his whole friendship with Hoshiumi. 

It had been great. The answering flash of teeth Hoshiumi gave him at the time was more motivating than it was distracting—and Hoshiumi could be plenty distracting—so Hinata had set his jaw and got to work. Found a trainer in São Paulo who could help him develop his jump, was pleased to see himself manage an extra two centimeters in just three months since he’d last seen Hoshiumi. 

Then they’d done their battery of fitness tests at the national team training camp—Hinata finally beating out Ushijima’s VO2 max score—only to find that Hoshiumi hadn’t been sitting back on his laurels. Hinata had gained 2cm. Hoshiumi had gained 2.5cm. The smug smirk Hoshiumi flashed him when those results were handed out had made Hinata want to bite him. 

It had gone on like that for the better part of a year. Hinata working his ass off to improve—presumably Hoshiumi doing the same back in Japan—and for every gain Hinata had in his vertical, Hoshiumi would have just a _little_ bit more. Always able to reach a little bit higher. More time in the air to conquer more battles there. It would probably sting less if Hoshiumi didn’t take a certain kind of glee in tooling Hinata particularly during scrimmages. 

As national team training camps had gone on, Hinata had switched tactics. Okay, he wasn’t going to beat Hoshiumi in the air—there were plenty of other things he could try. Like serve competitions, which were starting to become a regular fixture at the end of practices—both of them throwing up a hundred jump serves to see who was better. Or their convoluted game of HORSE, setting to any spiker they could cajole into humoring them. 

Perhaps Hinata should have realized by the time they’d gotten into competitive omurice making, maybe they were getting in too deep. Or when almost everyone else on the national team started to get a certain glazed look on their faces whenever he and Hoshiumi would start snipping at each other. Like they were staring into an endless void, waiting for it to stare back. 

Sakusa called it annoying. 

Yaku called it a waste of energy. 

Aran called it flirting. 

Something Hinata hotly disagreed with. Just because he’d fantasized biting Hoshiumi _once_ while they were egging each other on—he’d just really wanted Hoshiumi to stop talking—didn’t mean they were _flirting_. If he was actually flirting with Hoshiumi, everyone would know, thank you very much. 

It starts to become a bit of an in-joke within the rest of the men’s team—each new fitness test leads to some dissatisfactory result for Hinata and kicks off a whole new round of pettier and pettier competitions. What new hurdle had Hinata conquered, only to not care a single whit—because Hoshiumi could still outjump him? 

Haha, isn’t it funny that Hinata—renowned for his impressive vertical leaps—keeps falling behind the other shorty on the team? To these people (Gao) he gives a teeth-baring grin and reminds them (Gao) that these two shorties were beating him in the air, despite being 30cm shorter than him. That usually shuts them (Gao) up. 

Hinata thinks he’s been doing pretty good, too. Three whole days since the latest results were announced. 350cm and 351cm who? Hinata is absolutely unbothered. No need to engage in silly competitions to prove his mettle against Hoshiumi. Nothing to see here but a normal, cheerful Hinata. He certainly hasn’t been staring up at his ceiling at night, contemplating the void. Nor is he finding himself distracted by the way Hoshiumi’s leg muscles flex and strain as he rockets himself into the air. Who would objectify a teammate like that? Not him, no. Hinata is **fine** . It’s scholarly interest. _Yup_. 

After practice, Atsumu and Sakusa give Hinata funny looks. Hinata gives them a big beaming smile as he steps out of the shower to convey just how fine and normal and alright he is. That seems to make them more dubious, though. Hinata just goes right back to humming, roughing a towel through his freshly showered hair, pulling his sweatpants on. 

Hyakuzawa leans down from his locker stall to bow his head close to Hinata’s. “You okay?” he asks quietly. 

Hinata tips his head up, aiming his megawatt smile at his friend. “Yup! Totally fine.” 

Hyakuzawa also looks kinda unsettled, eyebrows going all pinchy and his mouth doing the nervous wobble thing. “Okay. It’s just you’ve been humming the same thing really loudly for the past ten minutes.” 

The smile plastered to Hinata’s face widens incrementally, even if it doesn’t crinkle his eyes like it usually is supposed to. “That’s just my shower song, do you like it?” If anything, this seems to kind of creep Hyakuzawa out. Hinata isn’t sure why. 

Behind him, across the locker room, Kageyama clicks his tongue. 

Hinata turns, setting his t-shirt down to look at his best friend, smile fixed. “Do you have an opinion you’d like to share with the class, Kageyama-kun?” 

A tension in the air Hinata hadn’t been aware of until right at that moment seems to thicken. Bokuto’s brows scrunch up as he tips his head to the ceiling. Aran grimaces into his locker stall. Yaku and Komori exchange gleeful looks. The only person apparently unbothered is Ushijima, efficiently rolling a sock up his left foot. 

Kageyama finishes pulling his sweater over his head, giving Hinata his ‘you’re-an-idiot-plus-plus’ scowl—the one he especially saves just for Hinata. “You’re being pissy about losing to Hoshiumi-san again.” 

The tension abruptly pulls taut. Everyone seems to freeze, waiting for Hinata’s reaction. Hinata just gives his goodest, old friend—who is really quite nosy, jeez—a pleasant smile. “Who’s pissy?” It kinda feels like maybe he’s baring his teeth now, but that’s just because Hinata has the urge to smile SO BIG. 

Kageyama rolls his eyes and opens his mouth to reply, but a voice directly across from Hinata speaks first. 

“Don’t worry about it, Shouyou,” Hoshiumi says, waving a hand dismissively in the air, his grin as toothy and smug as Hinata has ever seen it. He’s just freshly stepped out of the shower, still wrapped in his towel, another flung haphazardly around his neck. Hinata does an excellent job not watching the way condensation pools and drips down his abs in rivulets.

One day, Hinata would examine why competition always made people more attractive to him, but not today. 

Hoshiumi’s eyes are practically twinkling. “Maybe you’ll reach me next time?” It’s the flick of Hoshiumi’s brows that sets Hinata off—his tenuous handle on his _‘positive’_ mood fracturing. 

“Maybe,” Hinata agrees, his smile all bared teeth. “Only if you can keep up with me next time, Hoshiumi-san.” Hinata is without a doubt the fastest member on the men’s national team. Hoshiumi, fourth. 

A flick of irritation spasms across Hoshiumi’s brows, and around them members of the national team exhale a sigh. This wasn’t the first jibe-filled _‘conversation’_ Hinata and Hoshiumi had had about their physical abilities and how they stacked against each other, and it would not be the last.

Gao in particular tips up his head to look at the ceiling, tossing the rest of his things into his bag, loudly declaring, “I’m going to get a late snack, who wants a late snack?” A chorus of voices agree, everyone filing out of the locker room, leaving Hinata and Hoshiumi alone, glowering across the change room from one another. 

“I think I’m fast enough, thanks,” Hoshiumi says airily. Hinata suppresses the urge to dig out his printed sheet of paper with their fitness test results—only because the notes in the margins and all the highlighter might make him seem a bit obsessive. “It’s not like I need to keep up, when I can out-reach everyone on the court.” 

Hinata makes a strangled sound in the back of his throat, thoughts of putting on his t-shirt forgotten. Crossing his arms, he tips his head to look at Hoshiumi. “I hope you’re not planning on only relying on your _pretty good_ jumps, Hoshiumi-san—you’re going to need a lot more than that to win on the world stage.” 

Hoshiumi’s smile tightens, his eyes sharp as he looks at Hinata. “Oh, and you’d know all about that, huh?” 

Hinata shrugs, pursing his lips. “I mean, I’ve played a lot more foreigners than you have. I’m just saying—”

“You think a year in Brazil qualifies you to be an expert?” Hoshiumi asks, crossing his arms. Apparently all thoughts of getting dressed have been completely abandoned. 

“I mean, technically three. If we want to be accurate,” Hinata says, giving a patronizing smile at Hoshiumi’s eye roll. “And yeah, Hoshiumi-san. I have waaaay more experience playing against foreigners than you.” 

Hoshiumi clucks his tongue, eyes narrow. “Lucky for me I jump higher.” Hinata sucks in an outraged breath. “So if you can manage a few tall guys, I’m sure I’ll be fine,” Hoshiumi says with another dismissive wave, turning back to the locker—the conversation over. 

Hinata isn’t done yet. “Yeah, well, at least we know who the better cook is.” The omurice competition from three months ago—everyone had unilaterally agreed that Hinata was the better cook. He hadn’t done as well at Hoshiumi’s proposed skipping competition, but Hinata is hoping he won’t remember that.

Hoshiumi looks over his shoulder, eyes narrowed. “Do you have another competition to propose?” 

Hinata blinks. “Uh, well—” 

Hoshiumi turns, leaning back against his locker stall with his arms crossed. Hinata has a small, quiet internal battle with himself about whether or not he’s overjoyed about the fact that Hoshiumi is still only wearing a towel. 

“I’m getting kinda sick and tired of all this.” Hoshiumi waves a hand in the air, referring to all their little competitions. “And so is the rest of the team. So pick something, so we can finally put this to bed, and you can finally stop pouting.”

Hinata scowls. “I’m not pouting!” He had definitely been pouting, and Hoshiumi knows it—damn. “Alright, maybe. Fine.” Hinata starts casting about for something he could challenge Hoshiumi to—something he’d win. There had been biking, mountain climbing, and tree climbing before that. What could he possibly—

“C’mon, it’s not hard. I’ll even let you off easy, pick some hidden talent I haven’t seen yet.” Hoshiumi smirks at him, looking all too satisfied with himself. 

Hidden talent, huh? What talent had Hinata not tried against Hoshiumi yet? Naming every bone in the body and which hormonal systems could be optimized for sport doesn’t seem like much of a competition. What else? What does everyone always say Hinata is amazing at...? His eyes widen as a thought occurs to him. Before he can stop and think, the word trips out of his mouth. “Blowjob...”

Hoshiumi’s brow furrows, tilting his head to the side like he hadn’t heard him. “Haa?” 

Hinata blinks, eyes skittering down Hoshiumi’s neck to his very nice collarbones, pecs, arms, stomach and to the jut of his hips above the towel, and—in for a penny, as they say. Worst case scenario, Hoshiumi is grossed out and refuses to participate, meaning Hinata wins. Best case scenario, Hoshiumi says yes and then Hinata can blow him—

Feeling his face grow hot, Hinata lifts his chin to stare Hoshiumi in the eye. “Blowjobs. I’m the best at blowjobs.” 

Hoshiumi’s face slackens as that sinks in. Hinata is just starting to feel a swell of panic at Hoshiumi’s lack of reaction when he notices a pink flush spreading up from Hoshiumi’s chest to his neck to finally his cheeks—ooooh, that is fascinating. 

Hoshiumi swallows, lifting his chin defiantly. “You think you’re better at giving blowjobs than me?” 

Hinata stares right back, his lip curling into a challenging smile. “Yeah. I think I am.” 

Hoshiumi looks like he’s considering him for a moment before he blows out a breath. “Okay.”

“Okay?” 

Hoshiumi’s cheeks are still flushed as he glares back at Hinata, eyes flashing in challenge. “Prove it.” 

Two words had never been sweeter. Grinning, Hinata hops over the bench in between them, crowding Hoshiumi’s space. “You sure?” he murmurs low and soft, feeling a giddy eagerness at the opportunity he’d just been presented. He is gonna rock Hoshiumi’s world. 

Hinata watches Hoshiumi swallow, tongue darting out in excitement. “You seem awfully sure of yourself. So why not—” Hoshiumi holds up a hand between them as Hinata tries to take his cue to kiss him. “Hold on. We’re gonna measure this with time.” Hoshiumi turns, grabbing his phone off the shelf of his locker, showing Hinata as he pulls open the timer app. 

“W-wait. Hold on!” Hinata flaps a hand, suddenly feeling flustered. “Are you sure you want to do time? That’s not exactly how we achieve—” Hinata squawks as Hoshiumi presses the ‘time start’ button. “Do you just want me to get straight to business? What about kissing?” 

Hoshiumi frowns, tapping the button again and giving Hinata a look. “Kissing?” 

“Y’know, like foreplay and—”

“We’re competing over who gives the better blowjob.” 

Hinata wrinkles his nose. “I know that. Although technically fastest—but you don’t want to make out for a bit first?” Hoshiumi looks at him like he’s being very particularly confusing. “I need to find my rhythm first, through kissing, before—”

Hinata doesn’t get to finish his sentence, because Hoshiumi rolls his eyes, mutters, “Oh, for fuck’s sake,” and then loops a hand behind Hinata’s neck, pulling him in for a searing kiss. 

Hinata wastes no time licking at the seam of Hoshiumi’s mouth, asking as politely as he can manage to please stick his tongue into the warm wet heat past Hoshiumi’s lips. Hands slide and massage and press, assessing what Hoshiumi likes. Hinata has a moment of pure delighted satisfaction when he uses clever fingers to tweak Hoshiumi’s nipple and finds their kiss broken as Hoshiumi rocks back to gasp.

Hinata doesn’t hesitate, licking his way down Hoshiumi’s throat, grazing his teeth as he feels Hoshiumi judder and gasp in his arms. It’s as Hinata is bending, licking a hot wet trail down to Hoshiumi’s belly button that Hinata feels him tense under his exploring hands. Hinata looks up through his eyelashes to find Hoshiumi looking back at him, jaw set and his shoulders tense—almost like he’s trying to curb any reaction. Ohoho. 

Hinata watches Hoshiumi’s face for any reaction as his tongue flicks out to dip into his belly button. Now that was quite a hard swallow. Hinata makes a pleased hum, smirking to himself.

Hoshiumi snorts. “You’re kind of a perv, aren’t you?” Hinata looks up at him through his lashes, aiming for innocence, tongue thrusting forward suggestively. Hoshiumi watches him intently as his hand slaps around for his phone once more. “I’m starting the timer.” 

Hinata gives him a thumbs up before he’s squatting down, fingers looping into the edge of Hoshiumi’s towel—Hinata can already feel the firmness of Hoshiumi’s excitement, straining against the terrycloth. Hinata can feel Hoshiumi’s eyes on him as he peels the fabric open, Hoshiumi completely naked and hard, the sight practically begging Hinata to have a taste. Who is he to leave Hoshiumi waiting? 

Without further ado, Hinata brackets Hoshiumi’s hips with his hands, ensuring Hoshiumi is looking him in the eye. There is something absolutely delicious about making sure his partner is watching as he flicks out his tongue for a first taste. The salt and soap and pure weight and heft of just Hoshiumi’s cock has heat already pooling in Hinata’s stomach. He strokes his tongue up and down the length of Hoshiumi’s cock—watching the eyes on him with a self-satisfied hum. 

Hinata is just thinking how he can’t wait to draw this out and savor the feeling of Hoshiumi’s cock in his mouth when he remembers how exactly he got here. Right, right. He needs to make Hoshiumi come fast and hard. A challenge. 

He flashes Hoshiumi a smile before he redirects his attention and without preamble swallows Hoshiumi’s length down as deep as he can go, feeling the tip of his cock bump up against the back of his throat, his nose nuzzling into the hair at his base. Hinata hums around the choked sound Hoshiumi makes, swaying backwards, trying to find purchase on the locker stall behind him. Hinata begins to move, tongue working in tandem with his swallows. 

Hoshiumi takes a shaky breath, and Hinata has the distinct impression that he’s trying to grit his teeth and curb his reactions to Hinata’s ministrations. If he didn’t have a very nice cock in his mouth, he’d tsk. So instead, he chooses to redouble his efforts. 

Holding Hoshiumi’s hips firm, Hinata uses one hand to cradle Hoshiumi’s balls while the other loops around Hoshiumi’s beautifully-proportioned ass to slide teasing fingers up and down his crack, sweeping ever closer as Hinata works his mouth and tongue over Hoshiumi’s cock. Hoshiumi inhales sharply, his hips juddering, bumping up against Hinata’s nose. 

Score! 

Hollowing out his cheeks, tongue flicking on the underside of Hoshiumi’s cock, swallowing as much as he can, Hinata looks up through hooded eyes. Hoshiumi stands staring at him, mouth wet and open, tracking the motion of Hinata's head as he blows him. Smiling around the cock in his mouth, Hinata begins massaging Hoshiumi’s balls—gently at first, slowly increasing pressure—watching Hoshiumi’s eyes flutter as he bows forward slightly with a cry. Perfect.

One of the hands that Hoshiumi has straining against the wood of his locker stall loosens to thread into Hinata’s hair, tugging to urge him on. 

Needing no further signal, Hinata uses his other hand to begin massaging at Hoshiumi’s hole, finger swiping up and down deftly, teasing just at the entrance. The hand in Hinata’s hair convulses as Hoshiumi tips his head back with a groan. Above him Hoshiumi is mumbling a litany of quiet “fuck, fuck, shit, fuck, yesssss” as Hinata increases suction. 

Hoshiumi is just starting to make small little jerked thrusts forward, obviously trying hard to control himself. Hinata’s having none of that, though—finally teases a finger into Hoshiumi’s entrance, and uses the shallow thrust to help rock Hoshiumi forward as he continues to suck and massage in one perfectly-orchestrated motion. 

The only warning Hinata has is the briefest hitching in Hoshiumi’s breath and the spasming of the hand in his hair before Hoshiumi shouts, and then he’s spilling down Hinata’s throat. Hinata swallows him down, holding him steady as Hoshiumi bows backwards, head thunking into the wood of his locker. As the last of the spasms fizzle out, Hinata pops off Hoshiumi’s cock with an audible wet sound, slapping around on the bench to stop the timer on Hoshiumi’s phone. 

“Haha! Awesome. Six minutes and twenty-three seconds!” Hinata beams up at Hoshiumi, listing against his locker stall, still trying to catch his breath. Hinata stretches his jaw and licks his lips with a grin. “That might be a new personal record for me—” 

Hinata can’t finish his sentence as he’s hauled up, before being promptly shoved backwards to thump down onto the bench seat bisecting the locker room. The glare Hoshiumi is giving him is stoking the heat in Hinata’s belly quite nicely. 

“Don’t forget to start the timer,” Hinata chides with a finger wag. Hoshiumi clicks his tongue in irritation, but swipes his phone from Hinata’s hand, resetting the timer. 

“Take your pants off.” 

Hinata gives him a cheeky grin. “Start the timer.” 

Hoshiumi rolls his eyes but does so, placing the phone back. Hinata happily obliges, pulling the waistband of his sweats and underwear down, but doesn’t manage to successfully kick the things off before Hoshiumi is kneeling in front of him—sucking Hinata’s half-hard cock into his mouth. 

Hinata manages a gasp, tipping his head back as he feels the warmth of Hoshiumi’s tongue work him into full hardness. “Holy crap, warn a guy next time.” 

The noise Hoshiumi makes is probably meant to be disgruntled, but the vibration has heat pooling in Hinata’s stomach instead. Hoshiumi’s hands press him hard into the bench, daring him to try and move—it feels good. Great. 

Hinata has no compunctions about trying to keep a lid on how much he’s enjoying things—he’s always had great stamina. And Hoshiumi looks awfully pretty with his lips stretched over his cock like that, his cheeks all flushed from his own orgasm—one Hinata gave him. He’s always wondered if Hoshiumi’s hair was as soft as it looks. Threading his right hand into it, Hinata marvels at the almost downy texture. 

After a moment, Hoshiumi flicks an annoyed glance at him, eyes blazing—a look that sends warmth pooling in his belly. “What, you don’t like to be pet?” Hinata teases, scruffing his fingers behind Hoshiumi’s ears. 

In response, Hoshiumi very lightly scrapes his teeth over Hinata’s cock, and he’s almost overwhelmed by sheer dangerous delight at that sensation. He curls forward with a gasp, mouth gaping open to pant. Hoshiumi is now staring at him curiously, eyebrows high on his forehead. Hinata grins. 

“Do that again.” 

Hoshiumi makes a muffled growling sound, low in his throat, the vibrations plucking at Hinata’s already-taut bowstring. He kinda wants to make Hoshiumi do _that_ again, too. And then it's like lightning is shooting from his cock into his spine, hotwiring his brain. The nearly too-hard scrape of teeth as Hoshiumi swallows him down is almost too much to handle. The fingers buried in Hoshiumi’s hair drag along his scalp, asking for more in the only way he’s able to articulate. 

Hoshiumi apparently ignores him, content to continue bobbing up and down. Hinata is just getting ready to settle into the freaking smokeshow going on in front of him when Hoshiumi shifts, sliding his hand underneath Hinata’s ass, changing the angle just so—Hinata can feel the thrum and shift and swallow at the back of Hoshiumi’s throat, and he’s re-working his rhythm until he manages to figure out his breathing. And then the suction starts and Hinata is pretty sure he’s going to die. He at least definitely goes cross-eyed. 

He’s pretty sure he’s gaping like some sort of fish, mouth open as the pre-orgasm static starts to fill his brain. Hinata bites the tip of his tongue, trying to refocus and calm his breathing—he needs to win! Hoshiumi responds by scraping the head of Hinata’s cock with what must be his molars. 

Just like that, Hinata’s thoughts white out for a hot throbbing second and he’s spilling his way into Hoshiumi’s throat. Hoshiumi, who sits on his knees unmoving, letting Hinata finish, no attempt to overstimulate him, no teeth, just sucking up every last drop of cum. Is he not going to swallow? That’s fine, Hinata could have pulled out, it’s cool—

Quite calmly, Hoshiumi pops his mouth off Hinata’s cock, glaring up at him in that challenging way that—if Hinata hadn’t just literally cum in his mouth—he’d get hard right then and there. Though it’s weird, it looks like he’s still holding something in his mouth. Hoshiumi loops a hand behind Hinata’s neck, pulling him down for a kiss—Hinata is only too happy to oblige. 

Hoshiumi pries his mouth open for a dirty kiss, tongue sliding past Hinata’s lips—delighted to meet him halfway. It is as Hinata is tilting his head to better the angle that Hoshiumi thrusts his tongue forward, sliding a pool of his own cum into his mouth. Hinata jerks back in surprise, swallowing reflexively. 

He stares at Hoshiumi in wide-eyed fascination. “Did you just shotgun my own cum into my mouth?” 

Hoshiumi wipes at his mouth, doing nothing to hide the superior grin smeared across his face before hauling himself to sit up next to Hinata on the bench, grabbing the phone to stop the timer. Hoshiumi looks like he’s about to say something smug when his face drops into a scowl. 

Hinata’s eyes widen in excitement, leaning into his space to see the time. “Eight minutes and thirteen seconds!” Hinata pumps a fist, giving Hoshiumi a toothy grin. “I win!” 

Hoshiumi scoffs. “We can take about thirty seconds off that time, because unlike you, I finish a job before I stop the timer.” 

“I’m pretty sure you finished just fine—” Hinata swings sideways, avoiding Hoshiumi’s swipe with a laugh. Hinata gives Hoshiumi a wicked smile, leaning forward into his face, pleased when Hoshiumi doesn’t lean away. “You know, if you’re worried I cheated, we could always do best out of three.” He waggles his eyebrows for good measure. 

Hoshiumi gives him a narrow considering look, glancing down at his phone, and then back up at Hinata. “Or we just keep score.” 

“In, like, an ongoing thing?” 

Hoshiumi tips his chin up, daring Hinata to say anything. “Yeah, got a problem with that?” 

Hinata’s eyes practically sparkle. This is exactly what he’s wanted. “Nope!” He looks up at the ceiling, squinting. “Well, maybe one thing.” 

“What?” 

Hinata turns, bumping their knees together, lifting a hand to thread into the hair at the back of Hoshiumi’s neck. “Lemme take you out to dinner sometime?” 

Hoshiumi blinks at him, head tilting in that birdlike way of his, before he kicks back his head to laugh. “Sure. Unless I should be the one taking you out—I do have the best vertical on the national team, after all.” He pushes to a stand, grabbing his sweats and underwear, tugging them on. 

Hinata makes an offended sound in the back of his throat. “Yeah, well, I’m the international all-star athlete, so really, I don’t mind.” 

Hoshiumi scoffs, gesturing that Hinata should get dressed. “Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, superstar. Get dressed and you can make good on that threat of dinner.” 

Hinata beams, tugging his own clothes on, following Hoshiumi out of the change room. “You know what I was thinking? Next time, we should see who has the better refractory period—”

“Food first, competition later,” Hoshiumi grouses, not that it stops him from threading his fingers with Hinata’s as they make their way out of the gymnasium. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/boomturkeyao3)


End file.
